The invention relates to a hair trimmer, comprising a housing provided with a stationary cutter and a cutter which can be driven relative to the stationary cutter, the housing being provided with a comb attachment which is adjustable relative to the housing.
Such a hair trimmer is known, for example from the examined Japanese Patent Application 59-32153. In this trimmer the comb attachment comprises laterally projecting actuating elements for the adjustment mechanism and the latching mechanism of this comb attachment. These projecting actuating elements are annoying during use of the trimmer and, moreover, it is not unlikely that the position of the comb attachment relative to the trimmer is altered by contact with other objects in spite of the latching mechanism.